Intercambio Escolar
by Sakuraby
Summary: Podrá la chica nueva encajar en Japón sin sacar de juicio al CEO, aunque ella se lleve bien con los demás, tendrá que superar sus problemas con Kaiba y tratar de no matar a Tea ni demandar a Tristán ¬¬U
1. La Noticia

Este es el primer fic que hago y se lo dedico a… mi, yo y mi persona nnU Ya en serio si es el primer fic que hago, pero ya lo modifiqué para que no sea un guión… lo cual me gustó más así que aquí está el fic.

El creador de Yu-Gi-Oh! Es Kazuki Takahashi, si me perteneciera (y algún día será así) ya hubiera raptado a Kaiba y vendido al mercado negro a Tristán y a Tea ¬¬

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Capítulo 1: La noticia.

Un viernes como casi todos en una de las mejores preparatorias de Japón, los jóvenes se encontraban tomando sus respectivas clases, y cierto grupo se encontraba tomando álgebra, específicamente.

-Y entonces la sumatoria de "x" se divide entre la sumatoria de "y", el resultado

semultiplicaporlarízcuadradadelcoeficienteunoelevadoalaquintapotenciaydivididoentre3.141592654multiplicadoporelcosenodlánguloalfayrestandolatangente nos da como resultado 3, ese es el precio de los chochitos –decía una maestra ya pasada de edad mientras escribía algunas ecuaciones de segundo grado en el pizarrón.

¿Eh? –al parecer los alumnos no habían entendido lo dicho.

-¡¡¡GENIAL! Quedó todo entendido –decía con un tono sarcástico un chico de melena rubia.

- perro Wheler, no te esfuerces por entender algo que no te servirá cuando trabajes en un puesto de comida rápida –Kaiba ni siquiera se había dignado a mirar a Joey.

-¡¡¡VEN AQUÍ Y REPITE ESO KAIBA! Òó –Joey gritó a más no poder.

- como si pudieras conmigo –fue lo último que el CEO dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos azules en son de triunfo.

-Cálmate Joey, o te sacarán de clases –Yugi trataba de controlar a Joey para que dejara de hacer el berrinche que le provocó Kaiba.

-Si el "señor" Joey ya terminó con sus asuntos, tal vez me deje continuar con la clase –la maestra miraba a Joey con ojos de pistola.

-Si, como sea –el cachorro no pudo decir más.

Mientras la maestra seguía dando términos que parecían ser de otra dimensión, y que nadie entendía excepto Kaiba, Joey trataba de no dormirse.

-Nunca pasa nada nuevo, esto es muy aburrido –pensaba el chico.

-Buenos días muchachos, les tengo una noticia muy buena –el director había entrado al aula por sorpresa, parecía más alegre de lo normal y no podía ocultar esa sonrisa arrugada.

-¡¡¡Siiiiii! USTED SE VA A JUBILAR –gritó Joey a todo pulmón levantándose de su asiento y dejando caer unos lápices.

- tenía que ser Joey ¬¬ -se quejaron algunos alumnos, al parecer los otros ya se habían acostumbrado a esa actitud.

-¡NO! no es eso… -contesto el director seriamente.

-¡¡¡Joey! –regañaba Tea- Deja las bromas para otro día.

- como decía… -seguía algo molesto por la broma de Joey- el lunes próximo llegará a esta preparatoria una estudiante de intercambio…

-¡¡¡Genial! Otro bobo más en la escuela –pensaba el CEO- y para acabarla extranjero.

-Ella es una chica proveniente de México, vendrá a esta clase, claro que nosotros también tenemos que mandar a alguien a México –siguió diciendo el director con un poco de gozo en su voz- y será el joven Yamasaki, que llegará a México también el lunes. Espero que la hagan sentir como en su casa, eso es todo, me retiro. ¡Ah, Seto te espero al finalizar las clases en la dirección.

-¿Qué es lo que querrá ese anciano? –se preguntaba Kaiba en sus pensamientos mientras asentía con la cabeza.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Terminadas las clases, el grupo de 4 chicos inseparables se dirigía a la tienda de juegos del abuelo de uno de ellos.

-Me pregunto como será la chica de intercambio –Tea lanzaba una sencilla pregunta y a la vez volteaba a mirar el cielo Japonés.

-Yo sólo espero que sea muy linda… -lujuriaba dibujando una silueta de mujer con sus manos, está demás decir que este personaje es Tristán.

-Si esa chica conoce a Tristán, jamás regresará a Japón –Joey hizo que los presentes se rieran por unos instantes.

- ¿¿¿¿¿QUÉ? –El chico que lleva por nombre Tristán no creyó que fuera gracioso.

-Creo que ella va a encajar muy bien aquí –agregó una voz que de repente se metió en la conversación.

-¿Y éste de dónde salió? Oo –Joey se había sorprendido un poco por la presencia del chico pero lo supo disimular bien.

-Venía detrás de ustedes y no pude resistirme a hablar de ella –a la vez, soltó una enorme sonrisa.

-Dime Yamasaki, ¿tú conoces a esa chica? –al parecer Yamasaki había despertado curiosidad en Yugi.

-así es… la conocí hace dos años, cuando estaba de vacaciones en México, es muy simpática y no puedo decirles más -decía Yamasaki mientras corría a toda velocidad- Nos vemos muchachos, tengo que ir a mi casa a preparar todo, los veré dentro de un año.

-ESPERA YAMASAKI –Yugi intentaba frenar al chico con sus gritos- tengo más preguntas… ni hablar tendré que esperar hasta el lunes.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Kaiba se encontraba esperando en la recepción de la dirección a que el director se desocupara para que lo atendiera.

-pero cuanto tarda ese anciano, ¿acaso no sabe que tengo una compañía que dirigir? –los pensamientos de Seto sólo se centraban en cuan despacio transcurría el tiempo.

-ya puedes pasar Seto –una secretaria le indicaba el camino al joven empresario.

-bien, ya era hora –la voz carraspeada de la mujer pasada de edad lo sacó de sus pensamientos, pero lo hizo llamar su atención para entrar a la oficina del director.

-antes que nada, quiero recordarte que eres uno de nuestros mejores estudia… -el hombre mayor trataba de alagar a Seto, pero este lo había interrumpido.

-¡¡¡vaya al punto! –se limitó a decir.

-como quieras, como les informé hace un rato a ti y a tus compañeros, vendrá una estudiante de intercambio y necesitamos un lugar para que se quede –la persona se quitaba las gafas y masajeaba el puente de su nariz- pensamos en la casa de Yamasaki, pero ya que sus padres trabajan la mayor parte del tiempo y no saben hablar español, ella estaría sola mucho tiempo, por esa razón te pido que la dejes quedar en tu casa, además de que tú también dominas ese idioma y la comunicación no sería un problema –finalmente puso las manos entrelazadas sobre el escritorio y no cambió su cara de seriedad.

-en cuanto al idioma, tiene razón pero, Joey también sabe hablar español y además ¿qué le hizo pensar que dejaría que una completa desconocida se quede a vivir en mi casa? –la pregunta fue simple y directa.

-Seto, ella es una chica que viene de una buena escuela, no mandarían a cualquier persona y las reglas son muy estrictas en ese sentido … te lo pido por favor, ya todo está arreglado y sólo existe ese pequeño inconveniente, no sería justo para ella decirle que no puede venir por qué no tenemos en donde hospedarla. Y por lo de Joey, sería mejor no meterlo en esto, necesito a alguien que sea responsable, que tenga sus 5 sentidos bien desarrollados y que esté bien de sus facultades mentales –el director podía ser viejo, pero también era persuasivo y Kaiba lo notó.

-todavía no me convence su idea… -a Seto Kaiba le gustaba jugar con la mente de los demás.

-te aseguro que no será un problema para ti, en cuanto llegue le diremos que es lo que debe y no debe hacer, si te causa algún problema sólo bastará que me lo digas, y yo lo solucionaré, ¿qué dices? –la cara del director podía convencer a cualquier persona, mas no a un poderoso magnate como el que tenía en frente.

-mmm… -Kaiba estaba seguro de decir un NO absoluto mas miró de reojo su reloj y notó cuan tarde era, no tuvo más opción que darle por su lado al vejete para que lo dejara en paz- de acuerdo, si no hay más remedio acepto.

-muchas gracias Seto –la sonrisa del director era más grande que cuando había ido a dar la noticia- tu sólo prepara una habitación en tu casa para ella y lo demás déjamelo a mi, ya te puedes retirar.

Kaiba salía de la dirección con una cara de pocos amigos, no le había agradado la idea de que esa chica se quedará en su casa, sobre todo por la forma en la que reaccionaría Mokuba, temía que a su pequeño hermano no le gustara la compañía extranjera. Pero simplemente subió a su limusina y partió hacia Kaiba Corp en dónde se encontraba Mokuba, esperándolo para ir a casa después de un arduo día de trabajo.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-¡¡¡hola hermano! nn –gritaba un pequeño niño de cabellos negros para después lanzarse a los brazos de su hermano mayor.

-hola Mokuba –respondió el mayor con voz menos fría que lo normal.

-¿por qué esa cara? –el chico tal vez tenía poca edad, pero era bastante perceptivo.

-te tengo una noticia que tal vez no te agrade –sopló un poco de aire haciendo que uno de sus mechones de color marrón- el lunes próximo tendremos una visita que se quedará en nuestra casa por un tiempo…

-¿en serio? -parecía ligeramente emocionado- y… ¿quién es, ¿cómo se llama, ¿por cuánto tiempo se quedará, ¿por qué se quedará aquí, ¿es hombre o mujer, ¿qué edad tiene, ¿cómo es?… -Moki parecía estar haciendo una entrevista.

-Oo es una chica de intercambio, viene de México, no sé su nombre ni su edad, se queda aquí durante un año por que así lo decidió el director…

-¿¿¿UN AÑO? –la idea o había sido tan buena como él había pensado.

-así es, espero que no te moleste, pues no hay vuelta atrás, ya está decidido.

-¡¡¡Pero qué bien! ToT Tendremos compañía por todo un año, no te conformas con dejarme todo el día abandonado en esta enorme mansión, y ahora me vas a poner niñera extranjera –El niño sabía manipular a Kaiba, pero había aprendido del maestro.

-no exageres ¬¬ ella no será tu niñera, sólo se quedará aquí por un tiempo; además, tal vez te pueda hacer compañía y así yo ya no tendré que pasar tiempo de calidad contigo –no cabe duda, Kaiba es el maestro.

-¡¡¡NI LO PIENSES HERMANO! –Perecía tomarse las cosas muy en serio- no voy a estar ni un segundo cerca de ella, y TÚ seguirás pasando tiempo de calidad conmigo –empujaba con un dedo al empresario, haciendo que éste riera un poco.

-como quieras –una sonrisa victoriosa se dibuja en su rostro- ahora vámonos a casa, tengo muchas cosas por hacer…

-como sea ¬¬ -Mokuba sentía que le acababan de lavar el cerbro.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Ese fue el primer capítulo que por cierto me quedó medio cortito, pero los demás estarán más largos, espero que les guste y ya saben que va dedicado a mi, yo y mi persona nnU


	2. La espera

Este es el primer fic que hago y se lo dedico a… mi, yo y mi persona nnU Ya en serio si es el primer fic que hago, pero ya lo modifiqué para que no sea un guión… lo cual me gustó más así que aquí está el fic.

El creador de Yu-Gi-Oh! Es Kazuki Takahashi, si me perteneciera (y algún día será así) ya hubiera raptado a Kaiba y vendido al mercado negro a Tristán y a Tea ¬¬

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Capítulo 2: la espera.

Lejos del pequeño pero importante país de Japón, exactamente en México, una chica se encontraba sin poder conciliar el sueño.

12:00 AM

-¡¡¡MALDICIÓN! ¿¿¿PORQUÉ NO PUEDO DORMIR? –Pensaba una linda chica de 16 años dándose vueltas en la cama y entre a sábanas- Tal vez sea por que estoy nerviosa por lo del lunes… ¡SI! Eso debe ser, bueno… no hay nada que temer, si no encajo bien… ¡¡¡PUEDO REGRESAR CORRIENDO CON MI MAMI! así que mejor me duermo, por la mañana tengo que acomodar mis cosas.

12:45 AM

-¡DEMONIOS! No puedo dormir, ahora me surgió otra duda… ¿qué tal si no me acostumbro al horario de allá? Son como… como… como… 9 horas de diferencia, o sea que allá son las 3:45 PM., mientras que aquí son las 12:45AM. Entonces según los cochinos usos horarios –la chica había encendido una luz y tomado una calculadora- tengo que partir de aquí… el lunes por la mañana y llegaría allá en la noche, pero aquí sería de día ¿¿¿VERDAD? Ni sé que es lo que estoy diciendo, y lo peor de todo es que me acabo de dar cuenta de que estoy hablando sola… nnU Trataré de dormir.

7:00 AM.

-¡ahhh! mmmmmm, Qué mal dormí anoche, lo bueno es que ya casi es lunes, por ahora me levantaré para acomodar mis porquerías, ¡digo! Mis cosas…

Después de bañarse, cambiarse, desayunar y arreglar su cuarto, la joven empezó a arreglar la maleta.

-¿qué me llevaré? Voy a durar un año…¡¡¡MEJOR EMPACO TODO, blusas, la azul, verde, morada, café… esto será complicado. Pantalones… casi todos son iguales, ¡pues todos, zapatos… pues… que será, será, será… tenis, otros tenis, más tenis, y zapatos de colegiala n.n mi uniforme, mi otro uniforme, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla…

¡¡¡LISTO! Lo único que alta es meter todo a la maleta nnU al rato lo hago, por ahora iré a… a… ¡¡¡COMER!

-¿quién tocará la puerta? –Levanta los hombros y sigue con lo suyo- cuando me alimento no escucho, que abra la servidumbre… ¡¡¡MAMÁ! ABRE LA PUERTA.

-hola JR, ¿está tu hermana? –el hermano de Aby había abierto la puerta.

-ship, ¡¡¡ABY! TE HABLA UNA DE TUS LOCAS AMIGAS, ES LA QUE TIENE CARA DE CHICHICUILOTE.

-¿¿¿QUÉ DIJISTE MOCOSO? òÓ –decía la amiga de Aby, cuyo nombre era Miyu

-largo de aquí pequeño demonio ¬¬ -la chica toma al niño por el gorro de su sudadera y lo cuelga en una percha que estaba cerca.

-qué bueno que estás aquí, por que quiero decirte

quetetrajeunrolloparalacámaradechorroscientasmilfotos,yquieroqueusestodaslasfotos,tambiéntetrajeundiscoparaquegrabesalgocontuvideocámaraymeloenviesmuy,muy,muyprontoporquequierosabercomoesJapón… eso es todo y quiero mis fotos y video pronto, los envías, no quiero que los traigas después del año.

-¡SEÑOR, SI, SEÑOR! ¬¬

-ya me voy, adiós –Miyu había dejado a su amiga con cara de: "¿a eso viniste?"

-gracias por desearme buen viaje- dice la chica sarcásticamente.

-¡ah! Si, buen viaje… por cierto, mañana domingo es tu fiesta de despedida –dice como a 5 metros de la otra- creo que eres la única que no sabía n/n.

-genial ¬¬ me organizan una fiesta de despedida y yo soy la última que se entera.

-mija, ¿ya arreglaste tus cosas? No quiero que estés a última hora bien apurada haciendo la maleta, por que la última vez estuviste bien apurada –su madre la hace regresar a su habitación.

-si mamá, ya estoy en eso –la chica no vio la cara de su madre, pues ya estaba subiendo las escaleras.

-que bueno mija, JR ve a ayudarle a tu hermana, ándale mijo.

-¡¡¡NO! ¿¿¿PORQUÉ A MI? –se inclinaba al llegar al final de las escaleras.

-shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, voy a ayudar a ¡¡¡Aby! –la hermana sólo sintió como una ráfaga de viento pasó junto a ella y se metía a su habitación.

-pero que desgracia, debí haber sido muy mala en una vida pasada ¬¬

-¡¡¡YUPI! ¡¡¡SI! –decía el chico brincando encima de la cama- Que bueno que te vas, así podré dormir en tu cuarto y también jugar y…

-¡¡¡NI LO PIENSES INSECTO! Òó –interrumpía.

-¡¡¡YA TE ESCUCHÉ, NO LE DIGAS ASÍ A MI HERMOSO BEBÉ! –al parecer las voces se escuchaban hasta la planta baja donde estaba la mamá de ambos.

-tal vez podría sacarle provecho a esto –pensó ella- Escúchame JR, hoy me siento bondadosa, así que vamos a jugar a empaquemos las cosas de tu hermosa hermana, tú guardas todo esto y mientras yo te superviso, ¿está bien? –decía para después lanzar una sonrisa que puede convencer a cualquiera.

-soy pequeño pero no idiota, ¡¡¡QUE TE AYUDE EL GOBIERNO POR QUE YO ME VOY!

-por lo menos ya se fue –la chica tomó un descanso sentándose en la cama- entonces tengo que meter todo esto a la maleta, un momento… ¿y la maleta? AHHHHHH, MALDITA MALETA, ¿qué es esto? ¡¡¡Ay, que cosas, me senté en la maleta! n/n.

Después de mucho pelear e insultar a la pobre maleta, Aby la terminó de hacer.

-hasta que acabé, ya era tiempo, mañana será el último día que esté aquí, pero lo bueno es que me van a hacer una pequeña fiesta, sólo hay un pequeño problemita, ¿¿¿dónde va a ser la fiesta? Olvidé preguntarle a Miyu eso, bien hecho Aby, no sabes donde será tu fiesta de despedida, gracias a Cristóbal Colón que inventó los teléfonos.

-si, ¿se encuentra Miyu?

-soy yo ¬¬

-je, je, je… sólo te llamo para saber donde será la fiesta, y a qué hora.

-es como a las 2:00 PM. En el parque que está cerca del… del… ¡¡¡mejor yo paso por ti!

-¡¡ah bueno! Mejor para mi eso era todo nos vemos mañana.

-¡¡¡no cuelgues ingrata, quiero que mañana por la mañana me acompañes a comprar unas cosas, sirve que tú también compras algo para que lo presumas con tus "amigos japoneses", o que les lleves algo de aquí, pues para que conozcan los pobres incultos…

-si como sea, entonces te veo mañana por la mañana, adiós.

-¡¡¡todavía no cuelgues desgraciada! también llévate tu cámara al parque para que nos tomes fotos y nos grabes, y puedas mostrarles a tus mejores amigos…

-Pero que bonita amistad tenemos ¬¬ si les enseño un video de ustedes se van a asustar y me van a correr.

-ja, ja, ja… no es gracioso ¬¬ ahora si puedes colgar, adiós.

-adiós. Mejor me iré a dormir, mañana tengo que salir con la loca de Miyu, y creo que compraré algunas cosas para llevar a Japón

-estúpido teléfono, tenía que volver a sonar. De aquí para allá hablo yo, de allá para acá ¿quién habla?

-Aby necesito que estés lista el lunes a más tardar la 7:00 AM, te quiero en la escuela, no llegues tarde de acuerdo –decía la voz del otro lado del teléfono.

-de acuerdo, pero… ¿quién habla? nnU

-¿¿¿CÓMO QUE QUIÉN HABLA? -recuperándose de la caída- ¡¡¡PUES EL DIRECTOR DE TU ESCUELA!

-¿en serio? 0.0 No le conocí la voz, creí que era una de mis tías nnU

-déjate de bromas ¬¬ ¿Ya tienes todo listo, que no se te olvide que no podrás regresar si se te olvida aunque sea algo pequeñito.

-ya parece mi mamá –pensó, mas no lo dijo- si señor don director, todo está listo.

-bueno, sólo quería cerciorarme; así que te espero el lunes en la escuela a las 7:00 AM, y por favor se puntual, mejor a las 6:30 AM, por los imprevistos que se puedan presentar…

-maldito director, como el vive a un lado de la escuela no se tiene que preocupar –de nuevo, la chica sólo lo pensó- Está bien señor, lo veo el lunes, adiós.

-temprano, el lunes, adiós.

-ahora si –dice para si misma- a dormir.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Ya era de mañana en un muy conocido centro comercial del lugar, 2 chicas se encontraban en el tercer piso del lugar y una de ellas parecía arrasar con la tienda.

-y quiero esto y esto y esto y esto y esto y esto y esto y esto y esto y esto y esto y esto y esto y esto y esto y esto y esto y esto y esto y esto y esto y esto y esto y esto y esto y esto y esto y esto y esto y esto y esto y esto y ya –la chica que iría de viaje a Japón parecía querer estar bien preparada.

-se nota que traes mucho dinero –decía su acompañante y mejor amiga Miyu.

-y apenas estoy empezando n.n –contestó la otra.

-menos mal que sólo se va a quedar un año –pensó su mejor amiga, pues sabía que la chica la miraría feo si se lo decía- Y… ¿dónde piensas meter todo eso? Creí que ya tenías hecha tu maleta.

-buen punto… ¡¡¡ya sé! Compraré otra maleta –la chica se va a la sección de… maletas nnU

-¡¡¡YO QUIERO IR A LA SECCIÓN ELECTRÓNICA! –decía emocionada Miyu.

-está bien, déjame pagar esto y vamos.

-mejor allá te espero.

Después de pagar toda la ropa que compró, Aby se dirigió a la sección electrónica donde Miyu no debió haberse metido nunca.

-¿dónde estará Miyu? –murmuraba la chica.

-¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHH! –gritó la amiga "perdida" mientras le caían decenas de discos compactos encima.

-creo que me habla mi mamá O/O ¡¡¡TE ESPERO EN LA SALIDA MIYU!

Minutos después…

-ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… -se reía la chica que cargaba un montón de bolsas con ropa y objetos variados.

-ya vámonos que se hace tarde para tu despedida ¬¬

-como quieras, que torpeza la de tropezarse con el estante de los CD's ¡¡¡MALDICIÓN! ¿QUÉ RAYOS PISÉ? Miyu dime que fue lo que pise…

-no te preocupes, no es "cosa" de perro…

-menos mal .

-es un pájaro muerto…

-¿¿¿PORQUÉ NO PUEDO TENER UNA VIDA NORMAL?

-cálmate, ya casi llegamos. Por cierto no vamos a estar mucho tiempo, los que SI nos quedamos en México tenemos cosas que hacer, como la tarea en equipo que TÚ no vas a hacer, por que la niña se quiere ir a Japón…

-discúlpame pero… me estabas hablando n/n estaba leyendo aquel letrero.

-como siempre a mi nunca me haces caso, soy la oveja negra del grupo… prefieres leer un maldito letrero que hacerme caso…

-pues al menos el letrero no me reprocha ¬¬

-si yo decía que callada me defiendo más… por fin llegamos, allá están todos y parece que empezaron sin nosotras, mejor hay que apurarnos o la comida desaparecerá.

-¡¡¡OYE! Espérame, yo vengo contigo –la chica corría lo más rápido que podía con todas esas bolsas.

Y después de la comida y de que todos se despidieran de Aby y algunos, los menos tacaños, le dieran un regalo; se disponían a irse a sus respectivas casas… aclarando que la "pequeña despedida" se extendió hasta las 9:00 PM, podría decirse que no querían que la chica se fuera del país, pero la realidad era que nadie quería irse a hacer la tarea…

-me tengo que ir, mañana tengo que madrugar; así que chicos, los veo dentro de un año y gracias por la "pequeña" despedida –se despedía amablemente la chica.

-¡¡¡que bien ya se fue! Ahora saquen la comida buena, ¡¡¡Siiiiiiiii! –gritaba el grupo mientras Aby se iba.

-malditos malagradecidos, lo bueno que no los veré por un muy largo tiempo –una sonrisita burlona esbozó de su boca.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

¿Les gustó? Si su respuesta es no, pues me lo imaginaba ¬¬ y si su respuesta es si, pues debe ser puro milagro n.n

Bueno, trataré de actualizar pronto pero no aseguro nada porque para mi actualizar pronto es actualizar dentro de 2 meses nnU pero si me envían muchos reviews (que lo dudo ¬¬U) les prometo actualizar pronto.


	3. La Llegada

Gracias por los reviews . al menos fueron más que en el primer capítulo ¬¬ y perdón por la tardanza, pero actualicé más rápido que en el capítulo anterior xD

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Capítulo 3: la llegada

6:40 AM en la escuela.

-maldito director, me hizo madrugar y no ha llegado ¬¬ y lo más triste de todo es que no tengo con quien platicar ToT –se quejaba una chica parada afuera de la dirección- ¿POR QUÉ SERÉ TAN DESDICHADA?

-por fin llegué –el director se había hecho presente, estaba algo agitado por venir tan rápido- perdona la tardanza, se me hizo un poco tarde pero ya estoy aquí –toma una bocanada de aire.

-¿tarde? No, claro que no, si acabo de llegar –el director no alcanzó a notar el toque sarcástico- Por cierto… tiene lápiz labial en la cara –en esta parte se omitió todo sarcasmo o broma alguno.

-¿en serio? O/O Ah… pues… yo… este… -el sujeto se puso nervioso por primera vez en mucho tiempo y lo único que pudo hacer fue tartamudear algunas cuantas palabras y pensar en una sola cosa -¿qué le podré decir?

-creo que callado se defiende más, sólo límpiese y… -la chica guardo silencio e hizo un comentario para si misma- mantenga en alto la poca dignidad que le queda, no mejor no le digo eso, se va a enojar -continúo hablando- Y… lléveme al aeropuerto que se hace tarde n.n

-es demasiado temprano –dijo limpiándose con la manga de su suéter la boca- iré a arreglar unos asuntos para que no haya problemas con la llegada de Yamasaki, lo importante es que todo lo relacionado contigo ya está arreglado.

-entonces ¿no hay problema si lo espero en mi salón?

-por mi está bien, pero no te muevas de ahí porque no quiero estarte buscando porque se nos hace tarde y no te preocupes por tu equipaje yo lo acomodaré.

-si señor, todo lo que usted diga –la chica sólo le daba por su lado a su superior- pero tenga cuidado no se vaya a romper la columna –le advirtió y después pensó- lo que daría por que sucediera eso.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-¿QUIÉN SI HIZO LA TAREA? –preguntó la mejor amiga de Aby, Miyu.

-¡¡¡ME VUELVO CHANGO! Todos están pasándose la tarea. Grupo de irresponsables, a pesar de que yo me voy a Japón si hice la tarea…

¿QUÉ? ¡¡¡Menos mal que eres una nerd! –un chico se había acercado "amablemente" y había recargado la cabeza en el hombro de la chica.

-¡¡¡no soy nerd! Prefiero el término "persona apta para aprender nuevos conceptos" –seguido a esto la joven se mueve de sitio y hace que el chico se vaya de lado al suelo.

-¡¡¡AMIGUIS! –Miyu se percató de la presencia de su amiga- Dime que pusiste en la pregunta 1… Y en la 2, y en la 3 y en la cuatro y en la 5 y en la 6 y en la…

-bueno… como soy una persona muy bondadosa y carismática, les voy a prestar mi tarea para que la pasen y tengan un bonito recuerdo de mi persona.

-¡¡¡se te olvidó modesta! –dijo el chico que estaba tirado en el suelo por culpa de Aby.

-sólo por eso no les paso nada ùú –el resto del grupo se abalanza sobre el que estaba tirado en el suelo dejándolo un poco… inconsciente Xx

-je, je, je… o.o en verdad están urgidos por la tarea, no me esperaba esa reacción –dijo la chica muy sorprendida por lo anterior visto- Bueno, aquí está –acto seguido, avienta unas hojas.

Sus compañeros parecían manada de lobos feroces, pues todos se habían lanzado tras las hojas que la chica había dejado caer -a un lado, yo las vi primero, quítense por qué ahí les voy…

-con que estos son los efectos de las drogas –dijo para si misma la mujer que iría a Japón en unos minutos más.

-es hora del duelo; digo de irnos –interrumpió el director- apresúrate o se nos hará tarde.

-si como diga-respondió ella- me voy chicos, los veo dentro de un año y…

-¡¡¡SI! Tengo la tarea –dijo uno de sus compañeros, impidiendo que completara su frase y después de lo dicho los demás alumnos se abalanzaron contra él sin importarles la presencia de su mandamás.

-chicos no vayan a quebrar algo –la cara del director era demasiado calmada en esta ocasión- ¡¡¡OUCH! ¿Quién fue el gracioso que me arrojo basura a la cara? òó

-ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, el que haya sido merece todo mi respeto- pensó la chica y después trató de salvar a sus compañeros- Señor, ya vámonos que se nos hace tarde.

-si, es cierto –fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Eran las 10 de la noche en Japón y en la mansión Kaiba se encontraban Seto y Mokuba en una pequeña sala, descansando y esperando por su futura invitada. Seto estaba en su tradicional pose de dedos entrecruzados, con los codos recargados en un elegante escritorio de madera; por otro lado, Moki estaba mucho más cómodo recostado en la alfombra color azul marino con cerca de 7 cojines que había quitado de los sillones.

-¿por qué demorará tanto en llegar? –Decía Kaiba algo desesperado, al CEO no le gustaba esperar- No pienso estarme despierto toda la noche.

-que no llegué, que no llegué –Mokuba tenía la loa idea de que la chica no le caería bien y cruzaba sus dedos para que no llegara.

-tranquilo hermano –lo calmó Seto- tarde o temprano llegará, de eso estoy seguro.

-pues entonces que llegue tarde, muy pero muy tarde.

Kaiba sólo hizo una leve mueca y entrecerró sus ojos azules, parecía estar fascinado con la desesperación de Mokuba, hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba un rato tranquilo con su hermanito.

-¿por qué tenía que llegar a nuestra casa Seto? –El chico levantó la mitad de su cuerpo y se quedó con sus piernas estiradas- ¿Acaso no podía quedarse con Joey?

-eso le sugerí al director, pero deduzco que mandar a esa chica con Joey es lo mismo que atentar contra su vida.

-eso es cierto –el muchacho se dejo caer de nuevo- además Joey no es un muy buen anfitrión, todavía recuerdo cuando me dejo afuera de su casa durante 2 horas.

-¿cuándo sucedió eso? –pregunto Kaiba con mucha curiosidad, demasiada según el parecer de Mokuba.

-maldición acabo de meter la pata; mejor dicho, me fui completito al pozo, si mi hermano se entera de esa vez, no quiero imaginar lo que le pasará a Joey –el chico de cabellos negros recordaba esa ocasión y a la vez trataba de pensar como engañar a su hermano.

-FLASH BACK-

-¡¡¡Joey! –Gritaba el pequeño Moki con sus brazos cruzados para protegerse del frío- Abre la puerta, hace mucho frío y mi hermano te matará si se entera de esto.

No obtuvo una respuesta clara por parte del rubio, sólo alcanzó a escuchar unos ronquidos que parecían no inmutarse ante su llamado.

-¡¡¡Joey! –repitió el chico, sólo para obtener la misma respuesta.

-con que esas tenemos ¿verdad, ya verás Joey Wheler -toma una piedra y la lanza a la ventana de la casa de Joey, quien estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en el sofá cerca de esa misma ventana- espero que con esto despiertes Joey -Se escucha un vidrio quebrarse y un "ouch" por parte del rubio.

-¡ups! nnU Creo que me pasé je, je, je; ¿estás bien Joey, ¿Joey, ¿Joey?

El niño no obtuvo respuesta y ello lo hizo preocuparse, sentimiento que cambió cuando volvió a escuchar los ronquidos del rubio.

-al menos ya puedo entrar ùú

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

-eso nunca pasó Seto, sólo bromeaba un poco nnU

-más le vale al perro. Espero que esa niña no sea como la amiguita que trajiste hace un tiempo –Kaiba era el que ahora recordaba a una fan algo loca.

-FLASH BACK-

-¿tú hermano es Seto Kaiba? –Preguntó la chiquilla de tan sólo 10 años- Soy su fiel admiradora, me sé demomoriatodasubarajasusmonstruosysuvidaysétodoperotodosobreél, creo que me voy a desmayar; ¡NO, mejor no, no delante del increíble Seto Kaiba.

-pero que dramática O.O –murmuró Moki.

-¡¡¡MOKUBA! –Gruñó Kaiba- Quita a esta mocosa de mi vista y de mi pierna.

-eh… 0/0

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

-ya te perdí perdón cientos de veces por esa ocasión Seto n/n

-ahora no importa, mejor ve a dormir que yo seguiré esperando.

-como digas hermano, hasta mañana.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

En el avión estaba Aby rumbo a Japón, estaba alegre por haberse deshecho de su director, ya que no aguantaba sus pláticas que ella creía insulsas. Y luego de unos 10 minutos después del despegue se quedó adormecida.

El vuelo transcurrió rápido con la leve siesta que ella tomó, no tardaron mucho después de que despertara para aterrizar en el aeropuerto Nacional de Japón. Aby estaba algo preocupada, pues no sabía que hacer, había olvidado preguntarle al mandamás de la escuela qué era lo que tenía que hacer, así que simplemente decidió llamarlo usando su celular.

-¿director? Aquí Aby informándole que ya llegué a Japón.

-¡OH! Que excelente noticia –dijo el hombre con un tono alegre en su voz.

-sólo que hay un pequeño problema… ¿¿¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE TENGO QUE HACER AHORA?

-pero que niña, ¿cómo es posible que no sepas qué hacer? Aunque pensándolo bien… yo tampoco sé que es lo que tienes que hacer.

-¡¡¡GENIAL! Y ahora estoy perdida en Japón, no se pierda nuestro próximo capítulo que se llama: "¿Qué demonios voy a hacer yo sola aquí? ¬¬U

-mantén la calma, no os preocupéis mi bella doncella, estoy seguro de vos estaréis bien –dijo con tono del siglo XVI esperando que se tranquilizara un poco.

-¿de cuál se habrá fumado este señor? Oo –pensó- Mejor le cuelgo, no vaya a ser que sea contagioso. ¿Director? Creo que hay mucha interferencia –Aby hacía ruidos raros con su boca- no puedo escucharlo bien… no se preocupe… estaré bien… adiós.

-¿Interferencia? Creo que tomó a mal mi chascarrillo, ni modo no creo que se la roben, y además si se la roban le echarían la culpa al que no la acompañó hasta Japón, que vendría siendo el responsable del intercambio, que vendría siendo… ¿? …¿? … ¡¡¡YO, MALDICIÓN! O.O

-¿qué hago, ¿qué hago? –Suena su celular- ya se me imagino quien es ¬¬ -toma el aparato y aprieta el botón de la orilla- diga…

-soy yo de nuevo.

-¡¡¡tía Gertrudis! ¡¡¡Qué sorpresa! n.n

-que tía Gertrudis ni que ocho cuartos, es tu director ùú

-si yo decía que es mi director, je, je, je n/n

-déjame decirte que tienes que esperar a un hombre que es alto, chaparro, moreno, blanco, delgado, gordo; es el director de tu nueva escuela y el que te llevará a tu nuevo hogar y creo vestirá un traje negro claro con una camisa blanca de tono oscuro.

-este… creo que ya entendí ¬¬ bueno, al menos ya no estoy tan nerviosa.

-también traerá el emblema de la escuela, así se te facilitará reconocerlo y ruégale a Dios que no haya otro sujeto con el mismo emblema.

-está bien, creo que ya lo vi, si debe ser él, tomando en cuenta que aquí son las 12:00 PM me quiero imaginar que es él, pues casi no hay personas.

-excelente, entonces te dejo y mucha suerte, adiós.

-adiós –aprieta el mismo botón para apagarlo- ¿mucha suerte? –Pensó- Suerte es que no me hayan secuestrado después de estar sola y sin compañía, mejor me acerco al director.

-disculpe señorita –interrogó el director de aspecto japonés y con la misma descripción antes dada- ¿usted es la estudiante que viene de México?

-Si, soy yo. Menos mal que traigo mi blusa con la bandera de mi país –pensó ella.

-pues mucho gusto soy tu nuevo director y como ya es algo tarde te llevaré al lugar en dónde vivirás, estarás con un compañero de tu misma clase, su nombre es Seto Kaiba.

-está bien –ese nombre lo sonaba familiar y se quedó pensativa mientras el sujeto mayor la llevaba hacia un auto azul marino- ¿¿¿Seto Kaiba? Ese nombre me suena… ¡¡¡ES EL DUEÑO DE KAIBA CORP! Ah bueno, no creo que eso importe mucho, además creo que una vez compré uno de sus juegos, pirata porque mi presupuesto estaba algo bajo, pero mientras no se enteré de eso no hay problema

-sube por favor, te llevaré con Seto.

El camino parecía ser eterno a pesar de que sólo duró 10 minutos, era media noche y la mansión Kaiba se veía algo tenebrosa. Para colmo de males, Aby se sentía algo mareada pero lo disimulaba muy bien ante el que sería su nuevo director.

-este será tu nuevo hogar-dijo él- espero que te guste, por ahora me tengo que ir pues necesito arreglar unos papeles.

-¿y qué se supone que haga yo sola?

-no te preocupes, enseguida abrirán la puerta y se te indicará que hacer, ¿alguna pregunta?

-no, eso creo. Debe irse porque su esposa lo regaña xD –pensó por un momento.

Las puertas de la casa se abrieron sorpresivamente y uno de los sirvientes salió a recibir a la chica, se veía algo cansado por esperarla pero al parecer seguía de buen humor y con la amabilidad de siempre.

-tú debes ser la visita del señor Kaiba –afirmó el hombre con un traje negro- pasa, te mostraré tu habitación, el señor se encuentra dormido en estos momentos pero mañana podrás hablar con él.

-sí, es… está bien –Aby tartamudeaba un poco, ya que ese no era su primer idioma y no lo ponía mucho en práctica; además que los nervios se habían apoderando de ella. El sirviente la condujo hasta su habitación y le dio algunas otras indicaciones para después irse.

-¿Está será mi habitación? OO –pensó- Es… es… es… ¡¡¡GENIAL! Y no quiero saber lo que le pasará al pobre de Yamasaki en mi casa nn, con mi hermano y mis amigos, se arrepentirá de haber hecho el intercambio, pero a mi me irá de maravilla, y por ahora trataré de dormir y de no vomitar por lo mareada X.X

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

No tardé tanto haciendo este capítulo n.n espero que les haya gustado y que dejen reviews aunque sé que este fic no es muy popular ToT pero aún así seguiré escribiendo.

Lo único que les digo es que me dejen reviews para que actualice más pronto, necesito apoyo moral para escribir xD


	4. La Chica Nueva

Este es el bendito 4º capítulo y éste si es más largo que todos los anteriores, el número 5 es el último que he escrito y debo empezar a trabajar en el 6º, el cual ya casi lo tenía pero resulta que el pedazo de poca tecnología que tengo por computadora se descompuso y tuve que reinstalarle otra vez las "ventanas XP" osease que mi computadora quedó como nueva, osease que me fregué porque me quedé sin archivos, osease que me quedé sin mis fics, osease que… como que me salí del tema ¬¬

El creador de Yu-Gi-Oh! Es Kazuki Takahashi, si me perteneciera (y algún día será así) ya hubiera raptado a Kaiba y vendido al mercado negro a Tristán y a Tea ¬¬

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Capítulo 4: La chica nueva.

Era la mañana del lunes en el magnífico Japón, Aby se encontraba aún dormida en su nueva y esplendorosa recámara, pero su sueño fue interrumpido por un pequeño niño de cabello negro.

-¡¡¡DESPIERTA! ES HORA DE LEVANTARSE, ¿¿¿PIENSAS PASARTE TODO EL DÍA EN LA CAMA? –Dijo Mokuba parado junto a la cama de la chica- NO VINISTE A JAPÓN PARA DORMIR, ¡¡¡ARRIBA!

-¡¡¡AHHH! EL JUICIO FINAL, JURO QUE YO NO HICE NADA –se puso de cuclillas en la cama y junto sus manos a modo de oración.

-ja, ja, ja xD levántate o harás que mi hermano llegué tarde a la…  
- el chico mira a Aby directo a la cara- ¡¡¡Ohhh! ¡¡¡Pero que hermosa eres!

-n/n ¿en serio? –contestó ella.

-¡¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NOOOOOO!

-te tendré paciencia sólo por este día ¬¬ por que de aquí en fuera ¡¡¡TE MATO PEQUEÑO DEMONIO! –se lanza sobre el niño y lo toma por el cuello, apretándolo cada vez más.

-suel… suéltame –tartamudeaba con un tono un poco morado o tal vez azul- o te las verás con mi hermano…

-de acuerdo -empieza a abrazar al niño como si fuera un oso de peluche- qué lindo niño, podría pasar el resto de mi vida besándote y abrazándote, y tal vez hasta sacarte los pulmones –lo aprienta un poco más.

-te daré lo que quieras pero ya suéltame –gritaba casi sin aire- ¡¡¡¡NO SEAS EMPALAGOSA!

-de acuerdo, ahora sal de aquí que me voy a cambiar.

-con mucho gusto –alcanzó a decir mientras corría.

-espera, tengo algo para ti –dijo mientras buscaba algo en su maleta- toma, es la pirámide del sol a menor escala, obvio ¬¬U y está tallada en madera y pintada a mano; o al menos eso me dijeron, se supone que trae buena suerte a la persona que lo tenga y quién sabe cuanta patraña más me dijeron para que la comprara, y… esta playera con la bandera de México, pirámides y cuanta cosa me cupo en la maleta n.n

-¡¡¡GRACIAS! –le da un beso en la mejilla- Por cierto… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-mi nombre es Aby.

-por el regalo que me diste no pondré pica-pica en tu ropa, no pondré purgante en tu comida, y tampoco publicaré fotos tuyas en Internet que muestran que muestran a las mujeres más raras del mundo… te veo dentro de unos diez minutos para desayunar nn –se acerca y le da otro beso en la mejilla- se me olvidaba, tampoco diré que duermes con pijama de pequeños dragones ojiazules.

-veo que ya tenía más arsenal contra mi que EUA contra Irak –pensó ella- y también creo, pero debe ser mi imaginación, que no quería que me quedará aquí, menos mal que le traje esos regalos; pero por ahora me cambiaré y por cierto… - se asoma a la puerta gritando y moviendo una mano- ¡¡¡No tiene nada de malo que mi pijama tenga pequeños dragones blancos de ojos azules!

Mokuba regresó a la habitación de su nueva amiga unos 15 minutos después, tocó por unos segundos la puerta para que la chica la abriera y lo dejara entrar. El cambio en el carácter de Mokuba había sido muy radical pero de cualquier forma hasta él mismo sabía que terminaría aceptando a Aby y era mejor hacerlo de una vez por todas.

-¿estás lista? –preguntó el niño.

-si, eso creo n.n

-por ahora sólo verás el comedor, pero después de clases te llevaré a conocer toda la mansión.

-como digas –acto seguido, los dos salen de la habitación para dirigirse al lugar donde van a desayunar.

Se ve a un pequeño niño bajar las escaleras de la enorme mansión, acompañado por una chica con cabello negro hasta la cintura, su piel era blanca, con unos ojos muy brillantes de color azul, ligeramente menos alta que Kaiba, era delgada y traía consigo una mochila negra. Su ropa era algo sencilla; una falda azul marino, un poco más arriba de la cadera pero no hasta llegar a la cintura, no muy corta pues era parte del uniforme, tenía el nombre de la escuela bordado en la parte inferior derecha de la falda; una blusa blanca sin mangas, pero no muy entallada, con el escudo de su escuela en el lado izquierdo; un no muy grueso suéter azul al igual que la falda, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas; medias blancas hasta las rodillas y unos zapatos negros. Era obvio que ése no era el uniforme de su ahora escuela, pero sólo lo usaría el primer día para ser identificada. Kaiba los observaba mientras bajaban.

-buenos días hermano –saludó el pequeño corriendo y abrazando a Seto..

-buenos días Mokuba –contestó él, para después posar su mirada sobre la chica.

- buenos días Seto -dijo ella mientras extendía la mano para saludar a Kaiba, quien correspondió al saludo sin decir palabra.

-mira Seto, ella es Aby, Aby él es Seto –Moki hizo una pequeña presentación.

-buenos días, gusto en conocerte.

-igualmente.

-vamos te llevaré al comedor –interrumpió el pelinegro jalando a Aby y haciendo que soltara la mano de Kaiba sin previo aviso

Tuvieron un desayuno ligero, nada extravagante o desconocido para su huésped, sólo fueron un par de pan queques con un vaso de leche y otro de jugo de naranja. Habiendo terminado, se dirigieron a la limusina de Kaiba para ir a la escuela, la chica no se apantalló al ver el auto en el que viajarían; era de suponerse que ya lo imaginaba.

-debes disculpar a mi hermano –le dice Mokuba a Aby- es algo… cómo decirlo amablemente… ¡Antipático! Pero ya te acostumbrarás.

La chica sólo le respondió con una sonrisa. Hacía unas cuantas cuadras que habían dejado a Mokuba en la escuela, la chica miraba por la ventana del auto los enormes edificios de la ciudad y Kaiba la observaba discretamente… había algo en esa chica que se le hacía familiar, muy familiar, de pronto la chica sintió que la observaban y dirigió su vista hacia el CEO, quien sólo la miro directamente a los ojos durante unos cuantos segundos, para después desviar su mirada. Eso era, eso era lo que le recordaba la mujer sentada a un lado suyo… a sus tres dragones blancos de ojos azules, su mirada brillaba tanto como cualquiera de sus poderosas bestias, por eso se le hacía tan familiar y aunque Seto creía que era algo tonto pensar en que unos simples ojos le recordasen a sus magníficos dragones, por alguna extraña razón se sintió más cómodo.

-llegamos. –dijo fríamente él.

-genial, al fin llegamos, por un momento creí que ese silencio jamás terminaría –pensó ella.

Al bajar del auto, Kaiba se adelantó unos pasos para indicar el camino pero de vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás para comprobar que su acompañante no se hubiera perdido o algo similar. La mayoría de los estudiantes que la veían, la seguían con la mirada y eso hacía que la chica se sintiera algo incómoda.

Por otro lado, en el salón de clases se encontraban todos los alumnos de cuarto A excepto por esos dos chicos que venían juntos, al parecer habían preparado una sorpresa para la nueva chica.

-muy bien chicos, cuando ella entré todos gritamos sorpresa, bienvenida, y cosas por el estilo, ¿entendido? –les sugirió Joey a todos sus compañeros mientras terminaba de colgar una bandera de México que encontró por error en su habitación.

Los demás hicieron una señal de aprobación y Tea había escuchado algunos pasos acercándose al aula -viene alguien, debe ser ella, prepárense.

Entra alguien al salón y todos los muchachos gritan, mas no era la persona que ellos esperaban y se escucharon murmullos en contra de Tea.

-¡falsa alarma! –Gritó el rubio- sólo es el engreído de Kaiba ¬¬

-agradezco la ovación de todos –dijo con sonrisa burlona, haciendo que más de uno se aguantara las ganas de reclamarle algo- pero la persona que realmente buscan es la que está detrás de mí –se dirige hacia su asiento y deja ver a la chica.

-no señor, no, no, no y no… me costó mucho trabajo diseñar esta sorpresa para que el ricachón ése la arruinara, no y otra vez no –Joey jala a la chica delicadamente y la lleva afuera del aula- te quedarás aquí hasta que te diga lo contrario y cuando entres estarás muy, pero muy sorprendida –se vuelve a meter, dejando a una ojiazul muy confundida- Muy bien chicos no ha pasado absolutamente nada, ya puedes entrar –murmura y le hace una señal con la mano.

-¡¡¡SORPRESA! –gritaron los que no tenían cara de: "a Joey le faltan neuronas".

-gracias por la bienvenida n/n lamento haberlo arruinado –se disculpa Aby.

-hola, soy Yugi y no importa, de cualquier forma todo lo que Joey planea siempre se arruina.

- no es cierto U/U –reclamó el cachorro- esta vez la culpa la tuvo Kaiba, debió dejarte pasar primero –le arroja una mirada asesina dirigida al CEO.

-no te preocupes, de cualquier forma tendrás una fiesta en unas horas y…

-¡¡¡TEA! –la interrumpieron los demás alumnos.

-¿qué? O.o

-se suponía que eso también era una sorpresa –le reclama Joey.

-que más da Wheler –Kaiba era sinónimo de molestia- si tu planeaste todo esto significa que es un fracaso rotundo.

-Ven aquí Kaiba òó te quiero presentar al señor puño -Yugi y su flota de amigos tratan de detenerlo.

-hola amor –Tristán había llegado hasta la chica y le hablaba con voz al estilo Antonio Banderas-Brad Pitt y con rosas y chocolates en las manos- te he estado esperando y sé que tú me has estado esperando, ¡¡¡BÉSAME! -Toma a la chica entre sus bazos.

-¡¡¡QUE TE HAS CREÍDO PEDAZO DE ADEFESIO, SUÉLTAME!

-éste… –dice Tea con voz enojada y con un mazo en sus manos, clavando su pie en la espalda del chico- es Tristán, mejor conocido como el señor hormonas alteradas, aunque algunas chicas preferimos llamarlo el "cochinote".

-no me puedo imaginar el por qué será ¬¬U

-pero mientras no le prestes atención todo será perfecto… por cierto ¿que clases tomarás?

-pues las mismas que ustedes, sólo que no sé que clase de arte escoger –decía mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos.

-a este salón le tocó música –añadió Yugi- pero en los otros están pintura, dibujo técnico, fotografía, gimnasia y otros bastante aburridos.

-me gustaría estar en gimnasia –le comentó a sus nuevos compañeros.

-que bien mi amor, yo estoy en esa clase, así podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos y tal vez tú y yo…

- mejor me quedo en música –le da un golpe en la cabeza a Tristán con su puño cerrado- no puede ser más malo que convivir con el casanova este.  
¿Y ustedes en que clase de arte están?

-Téa y yo estamos en música –comentó Joey muy orgullosos de si mismo- Yugi en pintura, por qué le dijeron que el maestro nunca asiste y no por que le guste, Tristán en gimnasia para encontrar novia y el tonto de Kaiba en dibujo técnico ¬¬ sólo por que es un presumido.

-¡¡¡TE ESCUCHÉ WHELER! –le gruño el muchacho de cabello castaño.

-si el señor Wheler ya terminó de hacer gestos empezaré con mi clase –nadie había notado la presencia de la maestra y sólo pudieron emitir una leve sonrisita cuando regañó al rubio, en especial Kaiba que se ponía cara de triunfador sólo para que Joey se desesperara, pero esta vez una chica intentó calmarlo.

-cálmate Joey, no seas tan vengativo n.n –Aby lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó hasta uno de los asientos- vamos a sentarnos…

-van a hacer equipos de tres y van a resolver un examen de 60 preguntas –le explicaba la profesora a la vez que escribía algunos datos en la pizarra- de las cuales sólo 15 traen opciones.

-llegando y haciendo examen ¬¬ -pensó la nueva chica.

-y para evitarnos problemas –continuó la educadora- serán los mismos equipos de la última vez.

Por unos segundos se pudrieron escuchar los reclamos de los alumnos que fueron en vano, pues la maestra no cambió su decisión.

Lo equipos eran así: Tristán, Téa y Yugi, un montón de equipos más y Joey y Kaiba, que eran solamente dos porque ya no había más alumnos. En esa ocasión, Joey necesitaba mejorar sus calificaciones en Química, así que decidió juntarse con Kaiba, aunque le costó media hora de súplicas, y disfrazarse de mono para hacerle publicidad a Kaibalandia, que por cierto sólo asustó a los niños más pequeños, mientras que los más grandes le arrojaban de todo.

-disculpe… la mesera de amarillo; es decir, maestra… -la interrumpió Aby- Yo no tengo equipo, entonces me podría decir con quién me jun…

-deja de molestar y júntate con el equipo que quieras, te daré esa oportunidad sólo por que eres la de intercambio y estoy muy ocupada –la maestra ni siquiera la volteó a ver, sólo siguió llenando sus papeles.

-¡¡¡AMOR! Aquí te reservé un lugar, hazme compañía, te extraño mucho –decía Tristán haciendo señas de todo tipo a la chica.

-¡¡¡TÚ, el rubio que me cae bien y que no recuerdo tu nombre! Dime que me puedo juntar en tu equipo, ¡¡¡POR FAVOR! No quiero estar cerca del señor hormonas alteradas.

-está bien, de cualquier forma las conversaciones entre Kaiba y yo son algo secas, por mi no hay problema y por Kaiba, pues… él no cuenta.

-cállate Wheler –el chico de pelo café cambia su tono de voz por uno burlón- ¿o a caso quieres volver a disfrazarte de mono?

-mejor hagamos el examen o no lo vamos a acabar n.n –Aby había detenido otra batalla entre Seto y Joey.

-conmigo aquí no hay por que preocuparse -el CEO mira a Joey con presunción- Tomen, ustedes dos harán la mitad del examen y yo haré la otra mitad.

-presumido –le dijo el rubio tomando su parte de hojas.

-mmm… ¬¬ -otra batalla había empezado, esta vez de miradas.

- ¬¬

Y 10 minutos después…

- ¬¬

- ¬¬

-esto es demasiado… ¡¡¡Ya déjense de estupideces! Hemos perdido valioso tiempo, vamos Joey hay que contestar nuestra parte y ya deja de hacerle gestos a Kaiba –Aby no era muy paciente con estos dos.

-no es justo… él empezó ToT

Los otros dos chicos sólo lo vieron de manera rara ¬¬ y continuaron con lo suyo.

Les llevó mucho rato acabar el bendito examen; bueno, ya casi se terminaba la clase, Aby y Joey se habían dividido la parte que les había dado Kaiba, lo que serían 15 preguntas a cada uno, y para la suerte de Joey le habían tocado las preguntas con opciones, pero… pero… digamos que la química no se da en Joey y que hubiera sacado más aciertos contestando con el método "ave maría, dame puntería" que con sus conocimientos en esta materia.

-¿ya terminaste Wheler? –se burlaba Seto.

-no me interrumpas, trato de pensar.

-eso te va a llevar mucho tiempo.

-haré que te tragues tus palabras Kaiba –el rubio se levantó de su asiento y algunas miradas se posaron sobre él.

-¡POR FAVOR! No empiecen otra vez –Aby hace que el chico vuelva a su lugar- ¿necesitas ayuda Joey? Porque yo ya terminé.

-no, no la necesito –le da un vistazo a las preguntas- pero ya que insistes, dejaré que me ayudes nnU

-veamos… son 15 preguntas de las cuales sólo has contestado… ¡¡¡TRES PREGUNTAS! Y como ayuda extra… están mal. Esto es malo, tengo que apurarme.

Joey no sabía donde ocultarse de las miradas burlescas de Kaiba, Aby contestaba lo más rápido que podía la parte que le había tocado a Joey, pues el niño pensaba que el símbolo del mercurio era Mer y no Hg como los humanos normales sabemos, el colmo sería que se hubiese equivocado en el símbolo del hidrógeno, y adivinen qué, ¡¡¡NO SE EQUIVOCÓ! Pero puso que su número atómico era el 911, pobre de Joey… y mientras se escuchaban murmullos, o gritos porque la maestra estaba muy ocupada como para prestarles atención.

-¿dónde está mi amorcito? –El chico se acerca a Aby- ¿Me pasas de la uno a la 60? Y te doy un enorme beso y abrazo.

-no, otra vez este sujeto del cual no me puedo acordar del nombre –lanzó un suspiro y el aire hizo que unos de sus mechones negros se movieran.

Kaiba le lanzó una de sus tan famosas miradas asesinas a Tristán, lo que significó que si volvía a molestar a la chica, recibirá una paliza por parte del CEO.

-gracias nn –le dijo ella.

-por nada.

-que interesante conversación – Joey coloca un brazo sobre los hombros de la chica, iba a hacer lo mismo con Kaiba, pero este lindo niño rubio temía por su vida- deberíamos reunirnos más seguido como los buenos amigos que somos.

-entreguen sus exámenes muchachos que me tengo que ir –la maestra toma sus cosas del escritorio y se prepara para marcharse- gracias por su atención y coman frutas y verduras.

La mayoría de los alumnos no entendía las bromas con las que se despedía, pero generalmente la ignoraban.

-menos mal que esta clase se terminó, pedimos la siguiente hora libre para poder mostrarte la escuela y preparar la fiesta que Tea nos echó a perder –el chico de cabello puntiagudo miró muy feo a Tea.

-ya dije que lo sentía u/u –contestó ella muy apenada.

-sí, acompáñanos te mostraremos todo mientras los demás preparan la fiesta que Tea arruinó –el rubio llevaba a Aby hacia fuera del aula para mostrarle el lugar.

-y dale con que les arruiné la fiesta ¬¬

-está bien, sólo tengo una condición –Aby hizo que Joey se detuviera.

-¿y cuál es? –le respondió el chico.

-que el "cochinote" se quede aquí, muy, pero muy lejos de mi ser.

-lo sentimos Tristán –le dice Yugi- pero tú y tus hormonas no nos acompañaran.

Téa, Yugi, Joey y Aby se alejan a toda velocidad del lugar. Y luego de un rato, bueno… cerca de 1 hora y de darle 15 vueltas a la escuela para ver si no había cambiado desde los últimos 5 minutos, pues resulta que la "fiesta sorpresa" aún no estaba lista.

-…y esa es la cancha de básquetbol y ahí jugamos… básquetbol nnU

-ya sé Joey, me lo haz dicho cerca de 30 veces en menos de una hora… sospecho con el pecho y calculo con… el pensamiento que quieren distraerme.

-mejor vayamos a ver si los chicos ya terminaron todo –sugirió Yugi para hacer más tiempo.

-¿y si no han terminado? ¿Qué haremos? ¿A dónde iremos? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿¿¿¿QUIÉNES SOMOS?

-ya le volvieron los ataques de paranoia a Tea, mejor vámonos antes de que empiece con lo de sus "premoniciones", de cualquier forma ya no puede echar más a perder esto, después de arruinar la sorpresa que…

-NO EMPIECES CON ESO JOEY O TE MANDARÉ AL REINO DE LAS SOMBRAS, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA –puso una cara que podría asustar hasta el mismísimo Marik.

-y ahora empieza su múltiple personalidad, Téa… haznos un favor a todos y cuando te drogues… no lo hagas con tíner, ten más dignidad y hazlo con aguarrás, no te daña tanto el cerebro xDD –Yugi le seguía el juego a Joey, les encantaba hacer enojar a la chica.

-¿y tú cómo sabes que no daña tanto el cerebro? –pregunto curiosa la nueva integrante del clan Moto-Wheler.

-ehhh… pues… yo… este… ¡¡¡me han dicho!

-si claro, así le ponemos ¬¬

-sólo digamos que Yugi no volverá a ver el programa de Bob Ross; tú sabes, el pintor ése, que se carga un peinado afro y que dice "accidentes felices" en lugar de errores, y se despide del público con la frase "felices trazos". Se disfrazó como él, sólo imagina a Yugi con afro… tengo fotos para recordar el momento xDD

-Te sabes la vida y obra de Yugi Moto, pero no sabes el símbolo del mercurio ¿verdad?

-calladito me veo más bonito –seguido a esto, el rubio da la espalda y juega con sus dedos evitando mirar a la chica.

-mejor vámonos al salón, después de darle 15 vueltas a este lugar, cualquiera se puede cansar –sugirió Aby cansada de caminar tanto.

En el salón la fiesta había comenzado desde antes de que llegaran los chicos, pero nadie se había tomado la molestia en avisarles, no le tomaron mucha importancia al hecho y se dispusieron a divertirse -¡¡¡VIVA! ¡¡¡FIESTA!- se escuchó decir a Joey -¡¡¡a divertirse!- gritó Yugi jalando a la chica para que se animara a entrar.

-y yo que pensé que vivir con Gozaburo era un sufrimiento –pensó el CEO al levantarse de su asiento.

-que lindo está todo esto –decía Aby bastante agradecida por el gesto de sus compañeros- pero digamos que a mi no me agradan mucho estas cosas, así que ustedes se divierten mientras yo voy a leer un libro o algo parecido…

-¡¡¡TÚ TE QUEDAS! –amenazó el rubio con un alto tono de voz.

-pues ya que insistes, mejor me quedo –la chica retrocedió unos pasos para no estar muy cerca de la furia del cachorro.

-pero yo no –interrumpió Seto, más frío que de costumbre- regresaré por ti después de la siguiente clase, espérame aquí.

-como quieras –le dijo la chica con una amable sonrisa.

-si Kaiba, mejor vete –dijo Joey escondido detrás de Aby, el CEO imponía respeto- si te quedas aquí podrías empezar a divertirte, además como habrá algunos duelos es mejor que no te quedes o podrías salir llorando si te reto.

-y el señor modestia hace su aparición ¬¬ –Aby observaba de reojo al rubio que estaba detrás de ella- por la cara de los demás parece que no tienes oportunidad de ganar.

-denme una oportunidad, sé que puedo ganar –el chico sale de su escondite y se pone frente a Seto- ¿qué dices Kaiba?

-te destrozaré en menos de 5 minutos perro –Kaiba se dirigió al escritorio, se sentó en una silla negra que acomodó al revés y se dispuso a sacar su baraja- pero si gano, te espero en Kaibalandia en la tarde, hace falta algo de diversión –con esa sonrisa que salió de Kaiba, algunas chicas se juntaron para ser la porra del CEO, mientras Aby sólo se alejó de ellas y colocó una silla junto a Joey y recargó su mentón en el escritorio.

-comenzaremos con 2 mil puntos de vida –explicó el ahora rival de Seto- y yo jugaré primero –el muchacho no pudo evitar poner una cara de alegría cuando vio las magníficas cartas que le habían tocado- Juego con el Dragón bebé en modo de ataqué, que tiene…

-no necesito que me digas los puntos de vida de tu inútil monstruo –interrumpió al ver que Joey iba a dar un sermón de cartas- yo juego con el Dragón Blanco de los Ojos Azules, en modo de ataqué… creo que te gané en menos tiempo de lo que pensé perro, y te veo en Kaibalandia a las 4 de la tarde, con tu disfraz.

-yo sabía que la cara de los demás significaba algo –le dijo Aby a su amigo mientras miraba como su compañero de casa guardaba su baraja.

-otra vez perdí ToT –se quejó el rubio.

-yo creí que ya se había acostumbrado, ¿tú que opinas corazoncito? –el abrazo de Tristán fue detenido por la mirada asesina de Kaiba, lo que hizo que su grupo de porras se desmayara.

-está bien seño, la dejaré en paz –Tristán se retiró de su nueva compañera quien sólo le agradeció a Seto con la mirada.

-te veo luego –le dijo él para después retirarse a un lugar más tranquilo.

Luego de una hora de fiesta y de miradas de regaño por parte de otros maestros, había un desastre por todo el salón, pues habían llevado comida, algo de música, tuvieron que pedir más comida; ya que, cierto chico rubio que suele disfrazarse de animales contra su voluntad, se acabó todo en menos de 10 minutos, y aún le quedaba espacio. Otra de las cosas que resaltó en la fiesta, fue que la chica nueva trataba a toda costa de librarse de Tristán, y después de correr despavorida por casi toda la escuela lo consiguió… gracias a que el muchacho chocó contra un árbol y quedó inconsciente.

-disculpen mi ignorancia pero ¿qué clase se supone que sigue? –Aby le da un sorbo a su refresco y espera por una respuesta.

-arte –tristán tenía un chichón en la frente- será mejor que me vaya al gimnasio, no quiero llegar tarde UU

-espérame, yo tengo que ir a mi clase de pintura, los vemos luego chicos –Yugi corrió hacia donde estaba su mochila.

-que raro, el golpe que Tristán se dio contra ese árbol debió haberle acomodado las hormonas –pensó Aby dándole otro sorbo al refresco.

-no te preocupes por mi cariñito, regresaré por ti después de que se acabe mi clase, y te doy un gran beso para que no me extrañ… -Acción detenida por el mazo de Téa.

-Gracias Tea, al golpear a este intento fallido de humano me haces sentir muy feliz, ¡¡¡TANTO QUE PODRÍA MATARLO!

-¡¡¡SI APRECIAS TU VIDA, CORRE TRISTÁN! –Yugi jaló a su compañero lo más rápido que pudo.

-así está mejor, mucho mejor –Aby pone cara diabólica.

-será mejor que vayamos al salón de música porque…

-cállate Tea, no arruines mi momento –pone de nuevo la cara diabólica.

Llegaron al salón de música demasiado temprano, el maestro aún no llegaba a pesar de que la mayor parte de los alumnos estaba esperándolo. A Yugi se le arruinó el plan de escaparse de su clase porque su maestro fue el primero en llegar, Seto seguía esperando a su maestro y por Tristán no había por qué preocuparse.

-y por esto arruinaste mi momento ¬¬ –le reclama Aby a Tea mirando un reloj que estaba colgado en una de las paredes.

-si no lo hacía llegaríamos tarde.

-han pasado 20 minutos y el maestro no llega ¬¬

-el maestro ya llegó-les avisó Joey algo agitado, ya que venía corriendo por todo el corredor- pero está platicando, dijo que fuéramos practicando en el instrumento que sea el más apropiado y cosas así.

-te lo dije, el maestro está aquí. Y parece que la porra de Kaiba está nombrando lista.

-como sea ¬¬ –mira hacia la porra- yo quiero el piano.

-¡¡¡YO QUIERO CANTAR! –dijo Joey muy emocionado- y tocar un poco el piano.

-querrás decir L-A-D-R-A-R –Kaiba se hacía presente en el aula de música y no era exactamente para aprender algo.

-¿¿¿qué haces aquí? –contestó el muchacho de cabello rubio.

-no tengo clase, así que decidí esperar a mi invitada aquí.

-cómo si supieras algo de música ¬¬

-pues toco el piano mejor que tú, eso es seguro.

-¡¡¡pruébalo! òó

Kaiba no tenía nada que envidiarle a Bethoven o a Mozart, tocaba excelentemente el piano y sorprendió a los presentes con su forma de interpretar Rondo Alla Turca, incluso sus fans hicieron una nueva porra para él: "Seto, Seto va a tocar, el piano va a tocar", los demás sólo fingían que no las conocían y esperaban la reacción de Joey.

-eh… estoy seguro de que cualquiera de esta clase puede ganarte a tocar el piano.

-¿cómo quién? –contestó Seto todavía sentado junto al piano.

-oo? Que buena pregunta, pues… ¡Aby! Sí, ella sabe tocar el piano muy bien, me consta.

-nunca me has oído tocar –Aby era empujada por Joey, quien hacía a un lado a Seto para abrirle paso a la chica que lo salvaría de su vergüenza- además mi maestro decía que yo podía hacer llorar al piano de tan mal que tocaba.

-estoy frito ToT –dijo para sí mismo- No importa, seguro que lo harás bien, hazlo por mi, ¿siiiiiii? Si lo haces trataré de que Tristán abandone esa obsesión que tiene contigo.

-¡¡¡Acepto! –contestó de inmediato la chica.

La chica no tocaba tan mal como ella pensaba, al principio intentó interpretar Für Elise pero unos momentos después de que había empezado, se detuvo porque había olvidado la parte que le seguía. Optó por tocar otra pieza musical, una que si se sabía bien y que por cierto era la única, Love Story.

-ya quiten esa cara, les dije que era mala… u/u –Aby seguía creyendo que tocaba mal.

-¿bromeas? O.O Fueron mis dos minutos y medio mejor aprovechados en esta clase… y en tu nariz Kaiba.

-seguro me mejoró, pero TÚ no lo hiciste, fue ella.

-pero alguien te ganó y eso es lo que cuenta ricachón amargado.

-¿vas a cantar Joey? –le preguntó Aby

-Creo que no, mejor otro día –El chico temía ser la burla de Kaiba por segunda ocasión- inténtalo tú, a final de cuentas Kaiba halaga todo lo que haces.

-¿estás celoso güerito?

-¿¿¿qué? ÒÓ Ni siquiera lo pienses.

-lo siento nnU tú también discúlpame Seto.

-que no se te ocurra otra de esas bromitas, o te quedarás sin casa –le advirtió algo enojado el CEO.

-ya te dije que lo sentía, ¿me perdonas? –la chica pone ojos tiernos para que la perdonen, a lo cual Kaiba le da el mínimo interés.

-seguro.

-bueno, voy a gritarles algo, quiero decir a cantarles algo ¿qué será bueno? ¡¡Ya sé! –la chica se prepara para improvisar algo en el piano.

SHINJITSU NO UTA

Antes de irse  
el sol matiza  
y así la tarde  
se hace rojiza.

Yo no imagine que así  
mi vida sería  
tras un ideal  
más no sé cual  
nada quisiera tener.

Que gran secreto guarda la vida  
qué nos anima o que nos motiva  
insatisfecho va por el mundo mi ser.

Que alguien me diga  
que rumbo siga  
monotonía, hay cada día.  
Una ilusión pues no quisiera caer  
insatisfecho va por el mundo mi ser.

-qué tierno ¬¬ -a Tea no le gustaba toda la atención que Aby recibía- ¿no pudiste encontrar otra canción mejor?

-nadie me respeta ToT

-pues canta mejor que tú –animó Joey.

-eso es por que no aprecian el buen arte –Tea seguía molesta.

-cállate, yo también quiero cantar… a pesar de que todos se nieguen a que lo haga uuU

-¿te puedo hacer compañía? –a Aby le gustaba poner ojos tiernos.

-me harías un gran favor -seguido a esto Joey le murmura algo al oído y la chica se prepara para improvisar algo más.

I WANT TO CHANGE THE WORLD

I want to change the world  
Kaze o kakenukete  
Nani mo osorezu ni  
Ima yuuki to egao no kakera daite  
change my mind  
Jounetsu tayasazuni  
Takanaru nirai e te o nobaseba  
Kagayakeru hazusa  
it's wonderland

Hai iro no sora no kanata  
Nani ka oitekita  
Kimi wa mayoi nagara sagashi tsuzukeru

Kimi no kokoro furueteta  
Asu no mienai yo  
Nani mo shinjirarezu mimi o fusagu  
Kimi ni deatatoki hountou no ibasho mitsuketa  
Nanigenai yasashisa ga koko ni atte bokura mezameru

I want to change the world  
Nido to mayowanai  
Kimi to iru mirai katachi doreba dokomademo  
Toberu sa  
change my mind  
Jounetsu tayasazuni  
Shiranai ashita e tsubasa hiroge  
Habatakeru hazusa  
it's wonderland

Bokura wa onaji sekai o oyogi tsuzuketeru  
Tagai no negai e todoku hima de  
Minna onaji fuan kakaete sasae aeru yo  
Tachi domaru shunkan ni  
Mitsumeteru kono basho ni iru

I want to change the world  
Kono te hanasazu ni  
Mimamoru hitomi o uketometara  
Nan datte dekiru hazu  
change my mind  
Hitori ni sasenai minna koko ni iru  
Donna koto mo  
Tsukinukete ikou  
it's wonderland

I want to change the world  
Kaze o kakenukete  
Nani mo osorezu ni  
Ima yuuki to egao no kakera daite  
change my mind  
Jounetsu tayasazuni  
Takanaru mirai e  
Te o nobaseba  
Kagayakeru hazu sa  
it's wonderland

-esa chica canta bastante bien, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo del mono con uniforme –pensó Kaiba para después levantarse de su lugar- Bien, fue muy lindo perro, pero ya nos tenemos que ir -toma de la mano a la chica- no te olvides de llevar tu disfraz de mono.

-adiós a todos –se despidió la chica siendo arrastrada por el CEO- fue un placer conocerlos, iré a verte Joey, te acompañaré en tu sufrimiento.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Personalmente creo que este capítulo quedó mejor que los demás y ya saben… dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, cobros, publicidad, bombas… a mi correo o en su review u.uU

Otra cosita… no sé si lo habrán notado, pero no soy buena en eso de hacer duelos, así que no me critiquen ¬¬

Je Ne Sache Écris, Si Tu Croisse Je Puisse.


	5. La libertad de Joey

Lo sé, lo sé… creyeron que me había chupado la bruja pero no, no fue así. Es una larga historia así que mejor no los entretengo más.

El creador de Yu-Gi-Oh! Es Kazuki Takahashi, si me perteneciera (y algún día será así) ya hubiera raptado a Kaiba y vendido al mercado negro a Tristán y a Tea ¬¬

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**5. La libertad de Joey.**

Seto Kaiba era conocido en la escuela como un chico solitario, aunque bien parecido para la mayoría de las chicas. Por esa razón era extraño verlo jalando a una chica de la mano desde el tercer piso del edificio, donde se encontraba el aula de música, hasta la salida de la escuela.

-la limosina aún no llega –dijo el ojos azules mientras trataba de divisar al auto que siempre iba por él después de clases- tendremos que esperarla…

-po… po… podrías sol… tarme… -Aby estaba algo agitada por bajar tantos escalones.

-Claro, lo siento.

-mucho mejor –dijo la chica tomando una buena bocanada de aire- no estoy muy acostumbrada a bajar tantos escalones tan rápido nn.

-¿dónde está ese estúpido chofer? –Kaiba se impacientaba más y hacía caso omiso a los comentarios de la chica.

-gracias por escucharme señor gruñón –murmuró Aby.

-te escuché.

-¿¿¿y me vas a demandar o qué?

-si quisiera, lo haría –Seto no cambiaba el tono de su voz mientras el de su nueva compañera era un tanto enojado.

-ya entendí, mejor me callo u.u

-esta niña es exasperante –pensó el CEO viendo acercarse su hermosa limusina negra- menos mal, ya me estaba impacientando.

Afortunadamente para la chica, dentro del auto estaba Mokuba y la conversación fue algo más cómoda que con el empresario, ella y Moki se llevaban mejor que cuando empezaron.

-¿cómo te fue? –preguntó el niño haciendo espacio para que la chica se sentara junto a él.

-pues… quitando al loco que me estuvo acechando toda la mañana… creo que estuvo bien…

-ese Tristán nunca cambia uu

-¿cómo supiste que era Tristán? –preguntó ella con un tono sospechoso.

-¿yo? Ah… pues… fíjate que… ¿cómo lo puedo decir de una manera sutil? Ya sé… yo… yo… yo… yo… yo…

-¿tú fuiste el que le dio la idea? òó

-pues… más o menos por ahí va el asunto nnU

-¡¡¡ENANO! Si hubiera menos testigos te enterraría vivo ÒÓ –Kaiba se aclaró la garganta en señal de protesta, no le agradaba el tono que la chica usaba con su hermanito.

-Deberías tomar algo para esa garganta irritada –le contestó Aby inocentemente.

-hazme el gran favor de no volver a gritarle a mi hermano –Seto tenía sus ojos azules cerrados

-oblígame ¬¬.

-puedo deshacerme de ti cuando yo quiera; así que no me provoques.

-pues hazlo, quiero ver cómo lo intentas –la chica era algo difícil de calmar, o al menos eso aparentaba- ¿¿¿Porqué será que nunca sé cuando cerrar el pico?-pensó con los ojos cerrados fuertemente- me va a matar, me va a matar, me va a matar…

-¡¡¡YA LLEGAMOS! –Gritó el pequeño niño interrumpiendo la respuesta del mayor- Vamos Aby, te mostraré la mansión –seguido, Moki saca a la chica del auto y la arrastra lo más lejos posible de su hermano.

-deja de arrastrarme –decía continuamente la chica, sin obtener respuesta- vas a hacer que me mareé como cuando llegué aquí x.xU

-de acuerdo –dio el niño frenando y dejando caer a la chica- es que te tenía que salvar de mi hermano.

-pues gracias, supongo –la chica se puso en pie y se acomodó el cabello.

Mokuba decidió llevar a la chica a conocer toda la mansión, cosa que no sería fácil. Empezaron por los jardines, la chica pudo apreciar la hermosa fuente que se encontraba a un costado de la casa, y no pudo evitar divertirse un poco, se le ocurrió mojar a Mokuba, quien siguió con el juego. Luego de recorrer las amplias áreas verdes, decidieron entrar a la mansión y empezar a mirar los lugares en los que el pelinegro calculaba que no se encontraba su hermano. Recorrieron habitación por habitación, incluyendo en la que Seto estaba trabajando, pero Moki procuro que la visita fuera corta. Terminaron en el centro de las escaleras de la mansión, los dos estaban exhaustos y decidieron descansar por un rato ahí.

-y eso es todo, ¿qué te pareció? –preguntó el niño lanzando un pequeño suspiro.

-pues… sin duda alguna, es mucho mejor que mi casita nn.

-ja… sólo espero que no te pierdas.

-yo también lo espero –los chicos rieron- dime, ¿a qué hora vamos a comer? Tengo hambre y quiero mis sagrados alimentos.

-ya es hora, vamos al comedor, estoy seguro de que Seto ya está ahí.

-no me arruines el día ¬¬

Los chicos se dirigieron al elegante comedor, el mismo en el que habían desayunado, ahí se encontraba Kaiba, tal y como Mokuba había dicho. El CEO era bastante paciente y aguantó las bromas que ella y su hermano decían mientras servían la comida, la mayoría eran estupideces sin sentido, pero eran frustrantes para Kaiba.

-¡comida! –dijo el pequeño niño jalándole el pelo a Aby en son de broma.

-¡ouch! ya era hora, creí que la espera nunca acabaría n.n

-después de comer iremos con Joey y compañía –la chica sólo asintió.

-¿qué comida tan rara? –Pensó ella mirando su plato- Eso me pasa por no saber extender mis horizontes… y por ser pobre y de familia numerosa uu, no importa, sólo tengo que quedarme callada para no hacer otro escándalo. ¿¿Qué bazofia es esto? –dijo para después bajar la mirada y taparse la boca con la mano- pequeño error de cálculo… esta vez si me mata… ¿cuándo aprenderé a cerrar mi gran bocota?

-si no te gusta, la cocinera puede hacer algo más –Mokuba detuvo uno de los comentarios que Seto planeaba hacer, para suerte de la chica.

-Si a la señorita no le agrada su comida, tráiganle otra cosa –ordenó el CEO mirando a una de sus empleados.

-¡NO! no es necesario –Aby se sentía un poco avergonzada.

-tráiganle otra cosa.

-el señorito perfección se cree el dueño de la casa –pensaba la chica molesta- esperen un momento Oo, él es el dueño de la casa nn, ahora usa tus dotes de actriz y dile algo bonito para que te quite esa mirada asesina de encima- Engreído –la chica no era buena con las palabras y los nervios la hacían pensar mal.

-¿disculpa?

-era una broma n/n no lo tomes en serio hermano. Mira Aby, ahí viene tu comida, espero que esta vez si te guste.

-no es que no me haya agradado, es que me quitaron el plato antes de probarla ¬¬.

-aquí está su comida señorita –una mujer algo joven le llevó otro platillo que lucía mejor que el anterior, según el punto de vista de la chica- espero que está vez le guste.

-no se cansan de reprochármelo u/u.

-me quiero imaginar que sabes usar los palitos –Seto Kaiba había encontrado algo mejor que molestar a Wheler, molestar a Aby.

-claro que sí, ¿me crees ignorante? –él sólo guardo silencio y la chica supo lo que eso quería decir.

La comida estuvo un poco más tranquila, Kaiba terminó pronto y se retiró, dejando a los otros dos solos, prefería estar al tanto de sus negocios por un rato. Después de que la chica estuvo batallando para que Mokuba la dejara comer en paz, sin recordarle la obsesión que tenía Tristán con ella, se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a cambiarse de ropa, pues no habían tenido tiempo de hacerlo antes. Mokuba esperaba a la chica en su habitación, mirando que ella aún no desempacaba por completo. Dentro del lugar en donde la chica se cambiaba, había una linda decoración, aunque no era el estilo de la chica, pero le parecía genial.

-¿terminaste? –preguntó el pelinegro por vigésima vez.

-no y ya deja de preguntar.

-¿terminaste?

-no y ¿qué parte de "deja de preguntar" no entendiste?

-si no te apuras…

-sólo dame 5 minutos.

-le diré a Tristán que venga aquí para llevarte a la escuela.

-¡¡ESTOY LISTA! –la chica salió de repente y tomó a Mokuba de una mano, lo apresuraba para irse.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-¿dónde estarán? –preguntaba el chico de cabello tricolor.

-tal vez no vengan –sugirió Tea de brazos cruzados.

-eso quisieras xD –Tristán se moría de risa al ver las caras que su amiga hacía con el cometario- miren a quién tenemos aquí –dijo mirando a una figura acercarse hacia ellos- es el "Mono Wheler".

-búrlate todo lo que quieras, eso no me daña –todos rieron- bueno, tal vez sólo un poco T.T

Tea dejó de reír un momento -miren muchachos- luego señaló con un dedo -creo que allá están.

A lo lejos se ve a Mokuba y a Aby, el primero iba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla azul, tenis y una playera a rayas de dos tonos de verde. La segunda vestía jeans azules, tenis negros y una blusa negra sin mangas que dejaba ver su silueta, su cabello lucía perfecto en una cola de caballo.

Se ve a un mono… es decir, a Joey corriendo hasta donde los 2 chicos se encontraban…

-¡¡¡EL ATAQUÉ DE LOS MONOS RUBIOS! –gritó la chica burlonamente, mientras se ocultaba detrás de Mokuba.

-hola Joey –saludó el niño, no pudo evitar reírse por el comentario de su amiga.

-muy graciosa niña ùú –Wheler se acomodó la cabeza de su disfraz, aunque no se notaba, estaba muy sonrojado.

-¡anímate! No te ves tan mal… nn

-¿¿lo dices en serio?

-¡nah! Es lo menos que debo decir luego de jugarte la broma de hace rato n.n

El resto de los chicos se habían acercado, y como era de suponerse, Tristán hizo otro de sus intentos por tener una relación más "cercana" con Aby, lo que terminó en una chica roja de enojo y una Tea tratando de tranquilizarla. La gente sólo los observaba

-mejor vamos a divertirnos…

-por mi está bien –el tono de Aby seguía siendo un tanto de enojo.

-¿qué no se suponía que me iban a hacer compañía? –los detuvo el rubio con su comentario.

-hay que mostrarle el lugar a Aby… -Tea intentaba no hacer sentir mal a Joey por no acompañarlo, pero no funcionaba del todo.

-fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió –le susurró Aby a Joey, sólo para que el chico cambiara la expresión e su cara.

-¡¡¡TE ESCUCHÉ! –rezongó la otra chica.

Yugi tenía conversación con su alter mientras los chicos conversaban y se burlaban de la situación que vivía Joey. Yami insistía con que la chica era rara, pero Yugi no le daba mucha importancia, suponía que era porque el faraón no estaba muy familiarizado con ella. Sólo para asegurarse, y quizá para complacer a Yami, intercambiaron puestos. Craso error, ello hizo que a la chica le surgieran dudas.

-esperen chicos –llamó Yami al notar que se iban sin el- ¿por qué me miras así? –le preguntó a Aby.

-eh… pues… Acabas de crecer 15 cm, tu cabello se ve algo distinto al igual que tu ropa y ahora tienes voz de hombre… sin ofender nnU

-¿vez de hombre? –se cuestionó Yugi para sus adentros.

-¿alguien me puede dar una explicación lógica? o en mi país estamos tan atrasados con la tecnología O.O pero ya tenemos microondas O.O

-ah… pues… verás… es una larga historia…

-y yo me voy a quedar todo un añito aquí, y no tengo prisa.

-luego te lo explicamos –intervino rápidamente Tea- por ahora, has como si no pasó nada, ¿si?

-pues si no me queda otra opción –la chica no parecía muy conforme- pero me van a decir qué fue lo que pasó, porque de donde vengo las personas no crecen 15 cm en menos de 10 minutos… de hecho, es casi un milagro si crecen tal cantidad en 10 años -.-

-como quieras –Tea lucía nerviosa, pero de alguna forma más tranquila- ¿a dónde podemos ir ahora?

-¡¡¡MONTAÑA RUSA! –gritó el chico del disfraz.

-tú te vas a quedar aquí a asustar niños, güero.

-pensé que se les había olvidado nnU

-¡¡¡pues vamos a divertirnos! –seguido, Mokuba toma de la mano a la chica y se la lleva. El resto del grupo sólo los sigue a paso rápido.

Los chicos decidieron ir a tomar un pequeño refrigerio antes de pasear por el lugar, Tristán y Mokuba estaban bastante hambrientos y se adelantaron. Por otro lado, Aby seguía mirando mucho a Yugi y él no podía evitar ponerse nervioso, Tea procuraba distraer a la chica pero no funcionaba, le explicarían todo al llegar al lugar.

Los muchachos ordenaron y la mesera reconoció de inmediato a Mokuba y lo saludó amablemente. Tea pidió una ensalada pero erró al hacer el chiste de "quiero una bien salada", pues a nadie le pareció gracioso. Para el asombro de todos, la chica nueva tenía un buen estómago porque había pedido una hamburguesa tamaño grande con papas extras, Tristán pidió lo mismo que ella, Mokuba ordenó papas fritas y refresco y Yami solamente agua.

Mientras los pedidos llegaban; Yami optó por contarle la verdad a la nueva integrante del grupo quien sólo miraba con cara de sorpresa al faraón y también estaba un tanto incrédula. Tea se había opuesto a que le contaran la verdad pero a fin de cuentas esa no era decisión de ella.

-y eso es todo –concluyó Yugi dando un ligero suspiro.

-perdóname, pero discúlpame pero eso es impresionante o.o –Aby casi se quedaba boca abierta por lo que le habían contado.

-¿le crees? –preguntó una Tea algo enfurecida porque no le habían hecho caso a la sugerencia que ella había dado, decir que Yugi tomaba esteroides.

-pues yo creo que sí o.o –Aby seguía impresionada y Mokuba sólo sonreía a manera de aceptación.

-muy bien, ¿quieres darme un beso amorcito? –Tristán sacó a la chica del trance pero sólo para que ella pudiera darle un golpe y dejarlo adolorido por largo rato- ya entendí ToT.

-aquí está lo que ordenaron –dijo la mesera sonriendo y colocando una charola de plástico en la mesa de los jóvenes- provecho.

-gracias –contestaron todos al mismo tiempo, dispuestos a tomar lo que les pertenecía.

-qué rico n.n –dijo Aby a punto de morder su hamburguesa.

-deberías considerar una dieta –sugirió Tea, nadie supo si seguía molesta.

–Ni mi doctor me manda a poner a dieta, así que no es buena idea –los chicos solamente rieron ante el cometario.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Joey Wheler no era el mejor chico del mundo, y tampoco el mejor mono. Ni media hora había pasado y él ya había asustado a 15 niños, 9 de ellos le habían arrojado basura a su traje café oscuro, a pesar de eso; muchas chicas lo veían y creían que era tierno y hasta lindo, claro que el rubio no se quitaba la cabeza del disfraz o lo poco que tenía de reputación se iría a los suelos. El joven trató de escabullirse e ir a dónde se suponía que estarían sus amigos, pero en el camino asustó a 2 hermanitos y una señora lo persiguió por todo el parque con su bolsa que parecía ser de piedra, o eso le decía la cabeza de Joey. Gracias a eso pudo encontrar a sus amigos saliendo del restaurante de comida rápida, sólo que prefirió pasar muy rápido junto con ellos y llevarse a Aby consigo, antes de que la señora se diera cuenta de su ubicación.

-¿qué fue eso? –Preguntó Yugi después de ver la "cosa" que pasó frente a ellos.

-no sé –contestó Tristán- pero se llevó a mi amorcito.

Joey arrastró a Aby por más de 100 metros a toda velocidad, temía que la señora de los bolsazos lo alcanzara. El chico no se detuvo hasta llegar a un pequeño lugar con pasto y árboles. Detrás de un cerezo, Joey se quitó la enorme cabeza de mono y dejó ver sus mechones rubios bastante alborotados.

-¿se puede saber porque me raptaste? –decía la chica tratando de recuperarse del susto que le había pegado su amigo.

-necesito tu ayuda y urgentemente –dijo Joey muy acalorado por su enorme traje- ya que tú eres la única persona, aparte de Mokuba, que le cae bien a Kaiba… -el chico tomaba algo de aire- dile que me quite este horrible castigo TT.TT.

-yo no fui la que lo desafió a duelo ¬¬.

-pero le caes bien y no te odia T.T.

-si claro, y tu le ganaste a Seto en su duelo ¬¬.

-bueno, bueno, ya entendí esa parte. Debes ayudarme, es que me estoy cociendo en este disfraz y los niños me avientan basura, sin recordar que otros lloran.

-pobres niños xDD –Aby se recarga en el árbol- te ayudo con una condición… -el muchacho sólo afirma con la cabeza y una enorme sonrisa en sus labios se dibuja- que me dejes tomarte unas fotos para el recuerdo :D –Wheler no tuvo más opción que aceptar mientras la chica tomaba decenas de fotos.

Joey y Aby se dirigían al mayor de los edificios del lugar, era el cerebro del parque de diversiones y se ubicaba detrás de todas las áreas verdes del sitio. Era un largo camino y más para Joey que tenía que cargar con la vergüenza más que con el traje. Luego de caminar durante unos minutos, estaban a las afueras del edificio en donde se suponía encontrarían a Seto Kaiba. Joey trató de arrepentirse pero fue jalado por una chica algo cansada y enfadada.

Encontrar al empresario no sería tarea fácil, y mucho menos lo sería dejar que los chicos lo vieran. Afortunadamente se encontraron con un compañero de negocios de Kaiba que los llevó hasta su oficina, esto después de que una mujer mayor casi los corriera a patadas por la pregunta que le había dicho el rubio: "¿las arrugas son reales o trabaja para una película de horror?". El tipo que los conducía era alto y bien parecido, se veía de 28 años y por su aspecto; no era de descendencia japonesa, llevaba un elegante traje negro que lo hacía verse como todo un ejecutivo. De vez en cuando miraba a los chicos, en especial a Joey, Aby sólo lanzaba una sonrisita inocente para disculpar al muchacho.

-ya llegamos –dijo el ejecutivo de ojos cafés mientras pasaba una tarjeta por una ranura especial, Kaiba sólo le daba esa tarjeta de acceso a los altos ejecutivos de su empresa.

-¿listo Joey? –preguntó Aby al ver a su amigo algo nervioso.

-eso creo –contestó él.

El CEO tecleaba rápidamente en su Laptop sentado en su elegante silla color negro, el escritorio era de un gran tamaño y de bastante valor, sobre él había un puñado de papeles y uno que otro adorno de cristal cortado.

-veo que estás ocupado como siempre Seto –dijo su compañero sacándolo de su trabajo- deja eso un momento porque tienes compañía.

Seto desvió su mirada de su Laptop para conocer a sus visitantes -¿qué hacen aquí?- preguntó para luego seguir trabajando.

-vamos Seto –su compañero empujó a los muchachos para que se acercaran al escritorio del empresario- no seas tan indiferente, estos jóvenes pasaron por muchos problemas para llegar aquí, sin mencionar que sobrevivieron a la anciana del primer piso que aún no jubilas.

-eso no es de tu incumbencia Edouard –contestó Kaiba muy serio para después dirigirse a Joey- deberías estar bailando como mono Wheler.

Aby y Edouard no contuvieron la risa y bajaron sus miradas para disimular un poco mejor.

-dile… –murmuró el rubio dándole un codazo a la chica que inmediatamente dejó de reír.

-este… pues… cómo te lo digo… yo quería saber… -la chica se puso algo nerviosa, después de todo; no conocía muy bien a Kaiba como para decirle que soltara a su amigo.

-habla o márchate –Kaiba no tenia tiempo para ellos.

-qué geniecito ¬¬ -la chica se molestó por el comentario de Seto- pero ya que insistes, seré clara; deja libre al pobre de Joey, nada más sirve para asustar niños y molestar señoras –el rubio agachó la cabeza y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, su orgullo estaba en juego- ¡¡¡por favor! –Aby junta sus manos a manera de súplica.

Kaiba se quedó pensativo por unos instantes, ¿cómo negarse a esa mirada de inocencia? Aunque la chica no tenía nada de inocente, esa mirada podía convencer a cualquiera, pero Kaiba iba a disfrutar el momento.

-de acuerdo –dijo Seto haciendo que un par de chicos celebraran chocando sus manos- pero tengo una condición… tú deberás usar el traje del perro éste –los chicos se quedaron con cara de sorpresa y el colaborador de Kaiba sonreía sabiendo que sólo estaba molestándolos.

-¿estás loco o te drogas? ¬¬ -Aby estaba decidida a quitarle el traje a su amigo, pero no para que ella lo usara- ni que yo fuera tu esclava o algo así, además… ese color me hace ver gorda xDD.

-ese es el trato –Kaiba giró su silla hacia el ventanal que tenía a sus espaldas- ¿aceptas?

-ni que me hicieran falta tantas neuronas ¬¬U –Joey lanzó un suspiro y dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la salida- espera, esto no termina aquí ùú.

-Seto, -llamó Edouard- ¿cómo te niegas a tal encanto de niña?

-si, ¿cómo te niegas este encanto de niña? –repitió Aby.

-deberías tomarte un rato libre y pasear con estos 2 simpáticos jóvenes, tal vez se te quite el mal genio.

-cállate y no me ayudes tanto -Kaiba volvió su silla para ver a Aby a la cara- ¿qué gano yo si suelto al mono gigante?

-pues… mi gratitud eterna n.n.

-tendrás que mejorar la oferta –Seto se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la chica- ¿o prefieres usar un traje de hada?

-no me voy a disfrazar de algo extraño ¬¬, simplemente deja ir al güero y no molestes tanto.

-la ojos azules tiene razón –añadió el compañero de negocios de Kaiba- mejor cásate con ella y así la puedes molestar mejor.

-cierra la boca ¬¬ -dijeron Kaiba y Aby al mismo tiempo.

-será mejor que me vaya nnU y los deje discutir más cómodamente.

El socio de Kaiba se marchó y dejó solos a los 3 chicos, se creó un silencio que parecía ser eterno. Seto miraba a los ojos a la nueva habitante de su casa y ésta se empezaba a incomodar, no podía sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo. Joey miraba hacia a todos lados excepto hacia donde se encontraba Kaiba, era ya demasiada pena para el muchacho del cabello rubio. Aby se empezaba a sentir intimidad por la fría mirada de Kaiba, quien no estaba dispuesto a dejar de molestar a la chica, el por qué ni él mismo lo sabía.

-¡¡¡qué linda pluma! –dijo Aby acercándose al escritorio de Seto para ver el objeto más de cerca- ¿me la regalas? –el intento de la chica por interrumpir ese silencio incómodo no era muy bueno, pero había funcionado.

-con la condición de que te pongas el disfraz de Wheler –dijo el CEO siguiendo a la chica para volverla a intimidar.

-y dale con que me ponga esa cosa, mejor póntela tú si tantas ganas tienes ¬¬ -Kaiba hizo una mueca que pareció ser una leve sonrisa, pero la chica sabía que no debía haber dicho eso.

-ya sabes cuál es el trato –la voz de Kaiba era muy seria- y no voy a negociar contigo.

-de acuerdo –la chica suspiró con tono de derrota- pero sólo lo usaré durante una hora y no más –Joey abrió sus ojos de par en par, no esperaba que la chica aceptara.

-serán dos horas, no menos.

-eh… -la chica dudó un instante- pues si no tengo más opciones, tendré que aceptar.

-¿lo dices en serio? –preguntó Joey.

-eso creo… -la chica suspiró- además de que así no tengo que soportar a Tristán.

-lamento interrumpir su charla –Kaiba jaló a la chica a una habitación adjunta a su oficina- elige el disfraz que quieras, puedes cambiarte por allá y que sea rápido –la sonrisa burlona del chico hizo que ella se ruborizara.

Mientras la chica se cambiaba, Seto jugaba con una pelota de goma, supuestamente antiestrés, aquello se podría considerar una venganza por la comida anterior, aunque en realidad, lo que había hecho había sido sólo por molestar. Joey había ido a dejar su traje de mono al mismo lugar donde se lo había puesto, algunas otras personas estaban ahí con sus disfraces perfectamente acomodados, la diferencia era que ellos trabajaban ahí y Joey había perdido una tonta apuesta.

La puerta donde Aby se estaba cambiando se abrió, lo que hizo que Seto dejara de lado su pelota y mirara a la chica.

-muy bien –dijo Kaiba- elegiste a la Maga Oscura, no se parece nada a un hada pero servirá –la chica bajó la mirada y se sonrojó- ahora sólo tienes que salir y dar unas vueltas por el parque, cuando el tiempo acabe puedes venir y cambiarte.

-sí señor, lo que usted diga -.-.

La chica salió de la oficina, todavía no muy convencida de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Kaiba sonreía maliciosamente, molestar a Aby era, definitivamente, mucho mejor que humillar a Joey.

Joey no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su amiga acercándose a él, no se veía ridícula pero era… diferente. De cualquier forma había decidido acompañarla mientras estuviera vestida así, se lo debía.

El sonrojo de la chica no disminuía. Y las miradas de arriba hacia abajo que le daba Joey no ayudaban. Algunos niños se acercaban a saludarla, ello no incomodaba a la chica en lo más mínimo, pero se seguía sintiendo rara.

-¿cuánto tiempo más tendré que estar vestida así? –preguntó Aby a su rubio amigo.

-sólo resta una hora y diez minutos, creo que llevamos buen tiempo.

-sí, claro. –la chica suspiró y tomó asiento en la base de una de las estatuas de los dragones ojiazules.

-dime, ¿hiciste esto sólo por mi?

-eh… -la chica dudó en su respuesta- pues… a decir verdad, parte de mi quería librarse de Tristán y otra parte… quería saber cómo me vería con un disfraz como este n.nU

-eso pensé xD.

Los 2 chicos continuaron dándole vueltas al parque de diversiones, en dos ocasiones divisaron a Yugi y compañía pero se escondían a petición de la chica. Se pondría más roja de lo que ya estaba si los chicos la veían y preguntaban el por qué de la situación.

Pasó el tiempo más rápido de lo que esperaban. Tuvieron que regresar a la oficina de Kaiba para que Aby volviera a ser ella misma. Esta vez no tuvieron problemas para llegar, ya conocían bien el camino. Joey decidió no entrar al despacho de Kaiba, le bastó con lo sucedido hacía pocas horas. La chica de los ojos azules entró sola y no dijo nada, Kaiba ni siquiera la miró, siguió trabajando y la chica entró a cambiarse. Salió y el silencio sólo era roto por el suave tecleo que se producían los dedos de Seto. Aby estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando la voz del CEO la detuvo.

-espera –dijo el chico levantándose de su lujoso asiento, sacó una hoja de la impresora y se la dio a la chica. No hizo más que regresar a su trabajo.

Aby miró la hoja algo incrédula. Una de las cámaras de seguridad la había captado con su lindo disfraz y ahora tenía un recuerdito en sus manos, sólo esperaba que nadie más se diera cuenta.

Joey y la chica salieron del edificio y en unos minutos más se encontraron con los demás chicos. Anduvieron un par de horas por el parque hasta que el cansancio se apoderó de ellos, fue cuando decidieron marcharse. Mokuba llamó a su chofer y todo el grupo subió al lujoso transporte. Aby y Joey se hundieron en los cómodos asientos, tratando de olvidar aquella larga tarde.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

El capítulo original estaba mucho más corto, así que no se quejen y digan que lo hice más grande ¬¬. El título también era diferente, pero decidí cambiarlo conforme fui escribiendo el capítulo.

Ahora que sé que la amiga de Aby se llama Miyu y de mexicano no tiene nada, pero en la primera versión de esta historia la amiga se llamaba Ana y pues como que el nombre me pareció medio simple y lo cambié por uno que apantallara más xD (nada en contra de las que se llaman así u.u). Además de que hay una autora que tiene por nick Miyu Motou y pues somos bastante amigas… así que ahí está la respuesta n.n.

Y para los que lo dudaron les digo que las canciones son de Inuyasha otra de mis series favoritas n.n

Who Hill fill this emptiness inside of me?


End file.
